ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiki Kazamori
Shiki Kazamori, or Unchain, is a young man who saved Shuto from being ran over. He later appeares as the new transfer student to Shuto's class and becomes one of Shuto's friends. He is later revealed to be an S Rank Hero from S Security . Appearance As Unchain, Shiki dons a blue and silver metallic body suit. Personality He comes of as a kind guy who gets along with everyone around him. He also has an obsession with cute things and finds Shuto cute. His actions towards Shuto comes off almost homoerotic from his strange habit of touching him, this to the point even Mirea showed hostility for how close he was acting around him. However, he shows a much darker side as he doesn't consider himself a hero. And as Unchain he has a appetite for dangerous creatures to where they genetically engineer monsters made of the most vicious creatures in the word for him to feast on. He also reveals the desire to consume Ratman. History He was a young child when he first discovered his powers after preventing a glass he knocked over from hitting the floor. After that he noticed that is parents became afraid of him and would often distance themselves from him as much as possible. It was after a fight at school where he used his powers that his family locked him in a basement with chains to his ankles with only the family dog to keep him company, though it wasn't long until he lost the dog due to his father sending him to the pound after it attacked him. It wasn't long till his family just put him in foster care where it wasn't until Dr. Teramishi adopted him due to his unique power. It is assumed that the years before meeting up with Shuto, Shiki has been consuming the mutated animals created by Dr. Teramishi in order to reach S-Level power levels. After learning of Shuto's identity of being Ratman, he set up a trap, using Rio as bait, while Teramishi dispatched the Hero Killers to keep the other Heroes distracted from their search for the President's daughter. At first, Ratman was overwhelmed by Shiki's telekinetic powers. However, the animal cells Unchain had consumed began to instinctively fear Ratman as he sank into his Animalistic Nature. As a result, Unchain was nearly torn apart by the berserk Ratman. Deciding that Shuto was far more scary than he could ever be, Shiki asked for Ratman to kill him and end his suffering. This fate was averted with the arrival of Crea's sister Mirea who begged Ratman not to kill him. Dr. Teramishi also came onto the scene in disgust of how Shiki was acting and shot Ratman with a gun. Using a low-frequency device to make Shiki's precognation power more emphasized, the mad scientist ordered Unchain to kill Ratman. However, by this time, Shuto's personality resurfaced and the wounds he suffered during the battle healed themselves. After punching Teramishi and destroying the device, he defeats Unchain with Shiningman's Signature Move, the Shining Ray. Plot Abilities Unlike most heroes, whose powers are given to them, most of Shiki's powers are naturally occurring and he can use them in his civilian form. His 'hero form' is actually quite similar to Ratman's, and even his mouth opens to reveal sharp teeth whenever Shiki is excited. This could be due to the fact that Dr. Teramishi's experiments may have some similarites to Crea's work on creating the Ratman Suit and the Append Gear. Reverse Cross: Shiki uses this to transform in to the S Class Hero Unchain. Swallow: Shiki can transform other creature's abilities into his own, by consuming their brains. He intended to consume Ratman in order to gain the legendary S Gene. However, this ability has a drawback as he also gains the weaknesses of whatever animal cells he ate previously. When confronted by a Beserk Ratman, Shiki's animal cells instinctively began fearing him, thereby leaving him paralyzed with fear and unable to counter Ratman. Immortal Sin: Shiki uses his telekinetic powers to cause a plethora of things to simultaneously attack the opponent. Precognition: He has the power to see flashes of the future. The downside to this ability is that he can only see dark or sad future events, due to the mental trauma he acquired while growing up. Dr. Teramishi takes advantage of this by using a device that emits low frequency waves that cause Shiki to see those scenes in very high clarity. Telekinesis: He can move objects remotely. * Flight: He can use his telekinesis to fly through the air for an extended amount of time. Blades: Despite all of his powers he is also covered in claws and blades making it almost impossible to land a strike on him. Attacks * Immortal Sin ** By using his psychic abilities he pulls everything he can lift and has it smash into is opponent. Relationships Trivia *Shiki is the second person to learn that Shuto is Ratman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:S Rank